Phantasy Star II: A Novelization
by Vicious Pink
Summary: I don't really have a better title right now. This is my novelization of Phantasy Star II.
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

Novelizing Phantasy Star II is something I've long wanted to do. Truth be told, I did "novelize" it once when I was around 12 years old. I'd like to think my writing has improved since that time, though. (For starters, I used to hate the name Rolf and renamed Rolf as Paris, because I loved the Trojan War mythology. Too bad Paris is unusable in the game, since it would need to be shortened to four letters! Paris is kind of ruined as a man's name these days, anyway, no matter how manly it will always be in my own mind. Anyway…)

I did want to clear up a few things about my story. First, I will stick to Phantasy Star II's story as much as possible. This is a fairly easy task, since the game itself has relatively little script. I will take liberties when needed, to avoid or explain game devices that don't fit a literary retelling very well. Be prepared for some wild explanations for Ryuka and why Rolf can't teleport to whatever city he wants from the very start of the game. The same goes for issues with the clone labs and so forth. When things become too convoluted, however, actions present in the game might simply be ignored or changed completely to suit my writing needs.

Second, I use Phantasy Star terms from outside Phantasy Star II. No, I'm not going to give the characters PSIV skills or PSI magic. What I really mean is that several spelling variations exist for the many place names and characters across the entire series. I choose the names based on my own whims. My story will not contain the abbreviated place names found in Phantasy Star II. Sure, one can say that the names were all shortened because a very efficient computer was in charge of the star system, but then all of the planets and star will have four-letter names and it looks odd to me. Maybe I'm not into symmetry!

Third, I will expand frequently on the missing character interactions. For anyone who might be reading this who has never played the game (why are you here?), virtually all of the dialogue will be my own. Please don't take anything I write between characters as being a part of the game. It probably won't be. I also do not plan on using the actual script verbatim, as the original English translation is rather dry, and the fan retranslation is pointlessly flowery (sorry, hardcore JP fans, it just is).

Last, I will also include information contained in the SegaNet Phantasy Star II text adventure games, as well as info found in some of Sega's Phantasy Star publications released in the 1990s. I see this as a great opportunity to tie-in all of the relevant information out there that fans have lovingly translated for us over the years. This is my way of saying "thank you" for their hard work. I hope I won't disappoint!


	2. Prologue

Darkness. Usually night was comforting to Rolf Landale, but lately darkness betrayed him while he slept. He had endured the same nightmare for weeks. His dream started in that same eerie void, with only a tiny speck of bluish-white light illuminating in the distance. The light grew until it took on the shape of something wicked and dreadful, a monster, the Demon of Algol, yet Rolf could not move or speak. He was forced to watch it form, though every part of him wished to strike it down before it completely materialized. The grotesque's arms extended to simian proportions, with massive, muscular hands sporting razor-sharp claws. Surely nothing could survive in the beast's potent clutches. Its skin, an exoskeleton of spikes and peculiar, tube-like appendages, was electric blue, glowing like neon light, with contrasting crimson eyes that pierced through anyone caught in its gaze. It had no limbs below its impressive trunk; it simply tapered off into a vaporous thread, hovering just above the ground like a genie. It breathed heavily through its fangs, creating a haunting, low growl that filled the darkness, as if to beckon any challengers to come out of hiding.

Then, Rolf heard it. It was the metallic clang of armor, of plates scraping against plates, followed by the _shing _of a sword unsheathing. He turned away from the beast, in the direction of this sound of medieval weaponry and armor, and he saw her. A teenage girl—no older than 15, but beautiful and fierce in her warrior's garb—faced the demon and held up her sword, ready to strike. Her long, straight brown hair was pulled back simply by a headband; she neither looked imposing nor regal, nonetheless she was ready to do battle with the evil in front of her. Her expression was both scared and determined, as if she hadn't asked to be a warrior, but realized her fate resided in expelling this hideous creature from her world. There was something very familiar about this girl, though it was impossible to place her.

Suddenly the creature sucked in vast amounts of air! It was an inhale that turned its mouth into a vacuum. Rolf remained cemented in place in his faraway corner, but the girl had to brace herself against the beast's mouth storm. She turned her body sideways and leaned back, using friction to keep her from getting closer to the monster. After the demon's long inhale, there was a brief pause; the girl held up her shield and made herself small behind it. Rolf's heart raced, waiting for the inevitable strike.

The beast fired from its mouth punishing bolts of electricity. They hit the girl's shield, eventually knocking her to the ground. She tried to push against the powerful magic, but the might of the beast's attack was stronger. Rolf looked on in terror as the girl's shield was ripped from her hand and sent flying through the darkness. She brought her sword front and center and clutched it tightly with both hands. She attempted to deflect the constant stream of kinetic energy, but she was being electrocuted. Rolf could do nothing.

She grunted and wailed. "I… I can't…do this alone! I can't!"

Rolf tried to shout. Silence. Rolf tried to move. Frozen. This wasn't happening! This wasn't fair! This girl was no match for such a creature!

The girl was on her back, holding her sword against her. She had been pinned to the ground by the demon. It lifted one of its giant, clawed hands high in the air and prepared to shred the girl. She cried out, helpless. It was a cry Rolf was sure all of Algol could hear.

"_Heeeeelllllllp meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_"

* * *

Rolf bolted upright in bed in a panic. One hand clutched at his chest while another shakily ran through his dark blue hair. It took a good moment for Rolf to adjust from the chaos of his nightmare to the familiar tranquility of his bedroom. He panted.

"Too many more of these dreams, and I'm going to have to see a psychiatrist."

At least it was only in his head, right? He swung his legs off the side of his bed and stared at the blue, pre-dawn light seeping through his window. Some fresh air might be nice. He extracted himself from the warm spot he had made between the sheets and rose to his feet. He stumbled, half-dazed, over to the window, pulled it open, and filled his lungs with the invigorating morning air. It might not have been country fresh, since the section of Paseo Rolf resided in was now under a clear, protective dome, but it was better than the stale air in his room. It didn't smell like his nightmares.

It was mostly quiet outside, with sounds of early morning city life a short distance from Rolf's neighborhood. There were no birds to sing for the dawn, no dogs or cats to announce they were awake, hungry or just plain bored, and the only rustle of leaves came from the artificial wind blowing through the stout, ornamental trees meant for city beautification. They were trees manipulated by science over the centuries, designed to endure city life with only the occasional douse of the sprinkler system and the dull light that filtered through Paseo's many domes.

Even with life as controlled by the Mother Brain Network as it was, Paseo, the capital city of the planet Motavia, was Rolf's home for most of his 21 years of life. It was like living in a machine; the citizens, with their cold, perfunctory lives, were just as much a part of the network as any of Mother Brain's control towers. But it was what Rolf grew up with, and if it weren't for the current problems plaguing his planet, he'd still believe that life under the rule of a computer network was quite normal.

Rolf sighed as he turned away from the window, pulled on a t-shirt and track shorts and left the room. He shuffled groggily down the hallway and into the kitchen. Lights turned on automatically; chipper computer voices greeted him with the time, temperature and... Rolf ceased all automatic systems with an angry smack to the control panel along the kitchen's island. He fumbled through the cabinets until he found a clean cup, and poured himself a glass of water from the sink, also on the island.

He didn't bother taking a seat at the dining table; he took his first gulp right over the sink. He was mid-swig before he noticed someone was sitting at the bar across the island, watching him. A timid voice broke the silence.

"Rolf?"

He spat water everywhere. The cup dropped into the sink. He held onto the counter and coughed on the water that had gone down the wrong pipe. There was only one person allowed to sit in Rolf's kitchen at this hour, and it better have pointy ears and purple hair. He looked up. It did.

"Nei! How long have you been there?"

Nei, the pointy-eared, purple-haired person Rolf had hoped to see, shrugged.

"Two hours, maybe? Are you okay? Do you want some help?" She hopped down from the stool and tended to Rolf like a maid. She dabbed at his shirt with a towel and wiped his arms and face.

"You've just been sitting quietly at the bar for…Nei, please, I don't need to be cleaned up." He took the towel from her and set it aside. "Why have you been awake so long?"

"I couldn't sleep." She looked down. "Then I was afraid of making the home wake up, so I sat very still so the house wouldn't start talking."

Rolf rubbed his temples. Nei could have watched TV, played some games or done pretty much anything besides sit in one place for so long. He wouldn't have heard anything from his bedroom. He took a long, weary exhale and moved into the living room, where he crashed into the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table. He leaned his head over to get a look at the time displayed on one of the home's wall-embedded information centers. It was close to 5:30 A.M.

"Two more hours before it's time to get ready for work, and I'm never getting back to sleep now." He threw his head back and groaned.

Nei followed Rolf into the living room and sat next to him on the couch. She crossed her arms. "You had one of those dreams again, didn't you?"

Rolf nodded and ran his hands down his face. "I have to admit I'm getting quite tired of them."

"Well, you're not getting enough sleep, that's for sure. You toss and turn all night long."

Rolf picked his head up and looked at Nei. "Is that why you're up? Could you hear me?"

"No, you weren't making that much noise, but I could feel you."

Was that creepy? Or were Nei's primal instincts that in tune with him?

"I'm sorry." He sank further into the couch. "I didn't mean to keep you awake. Has it always been like this?"

Nei paused. "Well… not really. At first I didn't have a good sense for you, but the longer I'm here the more I feel bonded with you. I guess that's kind of weird, huh?"

Rolf chuckled. "Not at all. You're like my little sister; you know that."

"I don't feel very little anymore," said Nei. She looked at her chest and gestured at it scornfully. "I liked being a kid more than being…_this._ I hate growing so fast!"

"Aw, don't be like that. I told you; we're going to find someone who can explain why you're aging so quickly. I've already been placing calls to the biotechnology department at Motavia University." Rolf tried bolstering Nei's confidence, but he could only imagine how uncomfortable it must have been for her to age physically by about 10 years in the brief time—less than a year—she had been under his care.

"Do you really think they'll have an answer?" Nei's eyes widened. She leaned forward and clasped her hands together.

Rolf was touched by her enthusiasm, because he was rather skeptical himself that her mysterious origins could ever be solved. If Nei had been an important project to the people that created her, why had he found her alone and fighting off an angry mob ready to kill her as if she were nothing more than another ferocious biomonster?

"I don't know for certain, but I do know Motavia University is the best place to start looking." He gave her shoulders a squeeze. She snuggled into his chest and looked up at him with her expressive scarlet eyes, flashing him a content smile.

Nei yawned as she idly scratched one of her long, erect ears. "Do you think your dreams mean something?"

He hadn't thought about their meaning before. They were absurd adventures his mind had conjured up while he slept, nothing more. But what about a recurring dream? Should that worry him?

"I doubt it," he finally replied. "I just need to get more exercise and make sure I don't eat so late in the evening. After all, I…" He stopped as he heard Nei snoring against him. He chuckled quietly.

Rolf had something more important to worry about than silly nightmares, and she was fast asleep in his arms. Rolf moved some of Nei's long, violet hair behind an ear so he could get a better look at her face. "We can't keep doing this. You're not a little girl anymore, but I'll always be here for you, no matter what you decide to do with your life."

Rolf leaned his head back into the sofa's cushion and closed his eyes. He drifted to a peaceful sleep, without nightmares, only visions of protecting Nei and making her happy.


	3. Chapter 1

Central Tower in downtown Paseo was the seat of government on the planet Motavia. It was where Commander-Governor Neil O'Conner carried out the directives of the Algol planetary system's Mother Brain, the vast network system that controlled everything in Algol. The human side of the government was situated on the first planet, Palma, the shining jewel of the Algol, the former home of Algol's royalty and now home to the great scholars and leaders of the star system. Motavia, the second planet, was once a desert, but a few centuries ago the Mother Brain network built sophisticated facilities on the planet and transformed it into the agricultural hub of Algol. As Motavia prospered, its population boomed, creating urban areas among the landscape, and now it rivaled Palma in wealth and production. To Commander O'Conner's great dismay, all of his planet's prosperity was unraveling before his eyes, and the burden of responsibility weighed heavily on him.

Central Tower was a striking building, one of the tallest in Paseo and grand in its design, with its gleaming, stainless steel veneer, adorned by silver rings representing the orbits of Palma and Motavia. They gracefully encircled the sinuous, glistening tower. It was conceived to inspire peace and confidence among the citizens, to radiate the beauty found in their star system, but as O'Conner paced his office on one of the top floors, it felt like he was locked away in a fortress, unable to do anything meaningful to stop the fall of his fair planet and home.

Commander O'Conner looked out the panoramic plate-glass wall of his office and scanned Paseo's skyline, lost in deep thought over the recent chain reaction of catastrophic events Motavia was suffering through. The capital was safe from the biomonsters that roamed the countryside, but it didn't put him at ease. Forcing citizens to exist only within the protective boundaries of the more populated areas was no real solution. He didn't care what the orders were from Palma; Motavia was his responsibility and he could not fail the people of his planet. It would be easy to pretend everything was fine and would remain that way, he thought as he looked at the great city through the late morning light; superficially everything seemed perfectly normal, but at what point would the Mother Brain network finally intervene? Would biomonsters have to infiltrate the cities for that to happen? That was far too late in the commander's mind.

The _whoosh _of the office's titanium doors opening ended the commander's rumination, and he turned towards the front of the room, seeing the familiar figure of his expected guest, Agent Rolf Landale. The young lad was one of his finest agents, one he had his eye on for succession someday.

"Agent Landale," O'Conner heartily greeted Rolf, gesturing for the young man to join him in viewing the city. "Punctual as ever. Very good." He nodded approvingly and clapped a hand on the agent's back as Rolf stood beside his superior next to the floor-to-ceiling windows. The commander appeared older than ever to Rolf; his gray hair seemed to shine white from the light pouring through the window, which also revealed every line and age spot on the man's face. Though Commander O'Conner remained fit and healthy, there was no hiding from time, and the commander was marching ever closer to his sixties.

Rolf could tell the commander's enthusiastic greeting was only a show. O'Conner stood tall but unnaturally stiff; he brought his hands together behind his back and fidgeted slightly. Rolf knew that the commander's job was more strenuous than it ever had been, that Commander O'Conner was deeply troubled by the rampant biomonster infestations, insurgent activity in the eastern sector and Motavia's sudden and severe climate shift, and how most of it had continued on for more than two years, with the Mother Brain network and Palman leadership only executing ineffective patch jobs for solutions. It must have been frustrating the point of infuriating for the commander, but what could he do while he and all of Motavia were at the mercy of the network?

"Rolf," the commander looked the young man over, addressing him less formally, in an almost paternal manner. "Normally I wouldn't interrupt you while you're on detail, but there's something I'd like to run by you."

Rolf didn't quite understand. "Is this about my Lake Motavia reports?" he asked worriedly. "Sir, I promise to have those completed by the end of..."

"No, no," the commander waved in dismissal. "You're doing fine, Rolf." He then proceeded to look furtively at the open office door. He called for his assistant, a portly older woman with dark green hair and wearing a tidy, conservative navy pantsuit. She waddled into the office and after a few mumbles between boss and assistant, she turned to leave. As the doors slid shut, the power suddenly went out. Rolf jumped back slightly, but the commander seemed unmoved.

Commander O'Conner offered no explanation for the cut power and went right back to his conversation. "You've been with Central Command for two years now, right?"

"Almost, Sir," Rolf nodded.

The commander chuckled. "Sometimes I forget you're still something of a 'new' agent. I've known you since you were a boy..." he mentioned with a touch of nostalgia, looking momentarily at Rolf then clearing his throat before continuing. "Never mind. What I've called you here for today will be your most important assignment to date. I've chosen you, because I trust you." He looked up at the defunct cameras in his office, his eyes shifting nervously.

Realization started to sink in for Rolf. His commander was bypassing the network. Rolf squirmed slightly but tried to play it off as merely adjusting his posture. He had faith in Mother Brain, but he had more faith in Commander O'Conner. He waited patiently for more details.

"I've handed over your investigation of Lake Motavia to others, but you will continue to charge your time to that project. Rolf," he put a hand on the agent's shoulder and looked him in the eyes, "I'm not getting the help I need from Palma regarding the biomonsters. They keep claiming it's a temporary problem and the longer Biosystems Laboratories remains shut down, the sooner we'll see these monsters disappear." He turned back to the window and gazed up at the sky. "It's not happening," he complained. "It's getting worse, in fact, and they won't listen to me. I've had it. There's no good reason why my requests for assistance have gone unheeded, so I have to assume the worst, that the system has malfunctioned."

Rolf's heart rate accelerated as he listened to his commander. There was something wrong with Mother Brain? That was bad news for the entire star system!

"This isn't just a covert operation. This is completely off the records," said the commander. "You will have an unlimited expense account, but all business-related transactions will be handled through my own personal account. Anything you need, any assistance you require, you have my authorization to use, but everything must remain as totally non-operational. Rolf..." O'Conner paused, giving Rolf a concerned expression.

The young agent waited anxiously to hear what his mission would be. He was fairly certain what it was, but it wouldn't seem real until he heard it from the commander. Rolf was overwhelmed by his anticipation, and without realizing it, had begun to lean towards the commander.

"I want you to go to Biosystems and retrieve the data recorder."

It was exactly as Rolf expected, but he still had to suppress a gasp. This was definitely the most dangerous job he had ever been given, and all of the secrecy surrounding it would make it that much more difficult to carry out. There would be so much to consider, to be mindful of. He was completely taken aback that the commander had chosen him for this mission, and he had to force himself to concentrate on the rest of his commander's plans.

"If we can get that recorder, we'll be able to analyze the data and hopefully discover the root of the biomonster outbreak. Central Tower's library will be at your disposal, and I've assigned a specific researcher to assist you, should you need to retrieve any information on the network and other Algolian systems. Please see me for special equipment, and if at all possible, I'd like for you to take up small, private hunting jobs while on duty as an extra means of concealment of your activities and movements."

"Yes, Sir!" Rolf said with more youthful enthusiasm than he was comfortable showing, and immediately cringed at himself. The commander smiled warmly in return.

"I know you're the right agent for this job," Commander O'Conner said in relief. His comfort quickly faded as he once again caught sight of a camera. He rubbed his brow and slowly moved to his desk. "I'll have to find a good excuse for this power failure, but that's nothing compared to what I've tasked you with." He sank into his chair wearily. "I'm sorry to lay this burden on you, Rolf."

"Oh, but I want this assignment, Sir! I'll do whatever it takes," Rolf replied to the commander's woes, taking a few steps towards his desk.

"I know you will," said the commander simply, tapping a communication pin tucked under his uniform's collar. "Ms. Liston, we're done," he spoke into the pin. Less than a second later the lights turned on and electronic devices hummed back to life; the network's outage alert blared throughout the office and waiting room. Commander O'Conner's right index finger hovered over the 'respond' scanner embedded into his desk. "Good luck, Agent Landale," he told Rolf before hitting the scanner and waiting to hear the clamor from the government heads on Palma.

"Thank you, Sir," Rolf said with a respectful nod as he turned to leave the office. The commander was already occupied, receiving an earful of distraught complaints from his superiors. On his way out, Ms. Liston handed the young agent several devices the commander had already set aside for him. Among the items were security keycards, system override keypads, databooks, and a bank link card under the name 'Banaput Abanchino.' It was easily the weirdest name Rolf had ever seen. So this was Neil's 'personal' account? At least the commander had a sense of humor through all of this. Rolf collected all of the items in his back pack and was told by Ms. Liston he had received the rest of the day off to prepare for the mission ahead. He thanked her quickly as he headed towards the elevators, anxious to start his journey. He would have started right away if it weren't for Nei. What would he tell her?

* * *

It was only a little after noon, so Nei was surprised Rolf was back at home so soon. She greeted him as he entered their home, as she always did, but this time more apprehensively. She could already sense tension in him, and she began to worry.

"What happened, Rolf? Why are you here?" she asked him with wide, fearful eyes. "Have you been fired?"

Rolf almost laughed. "What? No, of course not." He walked past Nei and moved to his bedroom. Nei followed him closely; Rolf looked over his shoulder and asked, "Are you really that worried about me? It's nothing. I've been given some new orders and I have to spend the day organizing and preparing for this mission. That's all. We'll talk about this more later, okay?"

Nei didn't like being dismissed so easily. "I don't believe you," she complained, crossing her arms and leaning on Rolf's bedroom door frame.

"Believe what?" Rolf asked, slightly bothered, as he set his bag on the bed and opened dresser drawers, rifling through his clothing and picking out a few items. Nei never answered his query and instead grew even more concerned as she watched him set aside clothing. When he finally turned to look at her, she was staring intently at the many piles Rolf had made on his bed.

Nei looked hurt. "Why do you need all these things?" she nearly cried.

Rolf was sorry he had been short with her initially. "Nei," he spoke softly, moving to her and putting his hands on her shoulders, "I'm going to be gone for a while." His words were more distressing to her than he had originally calculated. Her expression was nearly the same as when he first met her, after rescuing her from certain death at the hands of an evil hunter named Darum.

Nei first appeared on Motavia shortly after the influx of unusual biomonsters. Her slightly inhuman looks: her long, pointy ears, blood-red irises and lithe movements, combined with her mysterious origins, caused a society rattled by biomonsters to shun and despise her. She was an outcast at best and prey for the emerging force of biomonster hunters at worst. Rolf had taken her under his wing after her encounter with Darum. She looked like a little girl back then, just over half a year ago, but now she had aged physically to her late teens.

He really had no clue if anything he told her now would abate her growing anguish, but he tried. "You can take care of yourself now, right?" Nei only stared back at Rolf. "Look," he continued, "you know how to access my account. You'll have the whole house to yourself, I'll make sure you have plenty of money and I'll arrange for groceries to be delivered every week. My mission could be very dangerous, and I don't want to put you in harm's way." As Rolf spoke he realized just how close to Nei he had grown over the last year. "I care about you as if you were my sister," he told her with loving sincerity.

Rolf gave her time to mull over what she had been told as he continued to pack his bag. He decided he would spend the rest of the afternoon conducting preliminary research at Central Tower's library and then teleporting to Oputa to set up operations closer to the Biosystems Laboratories. Nei continued to shadow Rolf as he secured his belongings and headed towards the front of his home. At one point she clung to his left arm, giving it a strong tug.

"Rolf, I don't want to stay here alone! Please, let me come with you!" she desperately implored. "I'd do anything for you!" Rolf didn't want to see the look on her face, knowing it would make his farewell to her even harder. Rolf stared at the ground as he pulled away from her and pushed the sensor along the wall to open the front door. Nei immediately pushed past him and blocked his exit. Rolf, startled by her brazen actions, picked his head up and met her penetrating gaze. Her eyes positively glowed with her desire in joining him. She would not budge.

"Nei," Rolf tried wedging himself around her, "please. I'm serious; you need to..." Every movement he made to get past Nei was met with one of her desperate parries. He had never seen her this adamant. Figuring it might be easier to let her come along with him to the library, he reluctantly conceded. _Just for now, _he told himself as he finally moved away from the door. As he nodded for Nei to follow him, she beamed.

"Just... keep quiet in the library, and if anyone asks, you're my sister," he instructed her as the two left Rolf's house and headed towards the transit station. This plan already sounded horrible to the young agent, but he believed Nei would grow bored quickly from their time in research and ask to go home for the remainder of his mission. At the moment, however, she couldn't have been more overjoyed. She squealed with delight, jumping up and down as she threw her arms around Rolf.

"Thank you! Thank you! Oh, I love you for taking me with you!" she cried out in rapture as she bounced and hugged him at the same time. Several passersby turned their heads inquisitively at the strange pair making their way down the sidewalk in each other's arms. Rolf turned every shade of red as he attempted to loosen Nei from her grip.

"Um, all right. That's great," he coughed nervously as he straightened his uniform and readjusted his gear. He took in a deep breath, looked far down the walk ahead and pondered his mission. He was doing this for the commander, but part of him couldn't help but wonder if this would provide the answers he was looking for regarding Nei as well. Thankfully, as clandestine as this operation was, at least it was straightforward. Go to Oputa, travel to Biosystems and gather the data recorder. _Simple enough, _Rolf thought confidently.

* * *

_Author's Note: The commander's name (O'Conner, not Neil), as well as the mentions of him knowing Rolf as a boy and choosing him as his successor, are taken from _Eusis's Adventure, _the Japanese Sega Meganet game released in the early 1990s._


	4. Chapter 2

_I shouldn't be nervous. I've broken the law many times; I've done much worse, actually. Yet, I can't stop sweating as I wait to enter North Bridge. It's not hot in this landrover, so I can't blame my perspiration on the heat. Why is it taking so long? I can't believe there's so much traffic today. Are some teleporters down again? That wouldn't surprise me. That damn Mother Brain. That "perfect" computer system has failed us all. What a piece of shit!_

_ I pray I can make it through the security checkpoints. Fulvio said this ID would pass all detectors and scanners; Should I have believed him? For what I paid, it should be the best, and Fulvio can't be beaten. That mastermind even programmed the card to match my DNA. It _should _work; I was right there watching it being made. There's no way it'll fail, right?_

_ Finally, the traffic is moving again. I can see the polezi bots that man the entrance now. I'm counting... four... five... wait, I see two more. There are seven total. It's weak security considering all of the activity with armed criminals these days. Hm... I guess _I'm _a criminal as well._

_ It's not my fault! That freak of nature with the weird ears... she was a biomonster! It was my duty to get rid of her, to protect everyone else from her. She didn't belong with humans; she was probably created by those weirdo scientists at Biolabs... or whatever that place is called... she wasn't meant to live! I was doing her a favor! But that hotshot agent had to step in. Well, thank the Light the leaders on Palma knew better and released me. Locked up for trying to eradicate a biomonster? Bullshit!_

_ It'll be my turn to enter the bridge soon. By the time those bots figure out I'm not really Harlan K. Lewis and that I've violated my probation by traveling outside Arima, it'll be too late. Then I can get the money from Fulvio's men in Oputa and use this old telepipe to make it back home. Thank the Light I still _had_ a telepipe before I was put on probation. They've been banned for civilian use, anyway. Bans! Restrictions! Everywhere! Yet the network does _nothing_ when my daughter..._

"CITIZEN, PLEASE PRESENT IDENTIFICATION."

_ About time I made it to the front of the line. These bots sound ridiculous. Let's see what it thinks of this supposedly foolproof ID card... Wow, they take such a long time to scan with that huge eye of theirs. No wonder traffic is moving so slowly. These stupid bots aren't anything like the new Wren models on Palma... wait, what's going on behind my 'rover?_

_ Oh, now I see one of the bots scanning the landrover's plates as well. This is taking way too long! Fulvio, damn you, I _swear _if this doesn't work you'll be on my list! In fact, you'll come right after I turn every last Scoundrel into a blood smear on the wall! I'll blast that oily grin clear off your face, you bastard!_

_ "_ID AND VEHICLE SCAN COMPLETE. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST, BESNIK DARUM, FOR VIOLATION OF ORDER..."

_What? This can't happen! No! Great Light! Why? Why? You're dead, Fulvio. _Dead! _I'm so hot; I can't hear what that bot is saying! I'm burning up! Oh, no. I can't stop it. No! The heat! I feel it in my gut... now it's running down my arms! I... can't... stop... this... anger! I _have_ to...!_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Leave me alone, you fuckers! I just want my daughter back!"

_ I hate Foi. Oh dear Light, it hurts so badly to use this much of my power, but I have to! I must! Look at the way those bots completely melt! What are they made of? Wax? I smell something else burning as well. What is it? Fuck, the landrover's on fire, too! I have to get out of this thing now! It's going to blow!_

_ That was too close. I can't believe it caused such a massive explosion! Oh, shit. The people in that cruiser behind me... are they...? Fuck! They're not getting out! They're going to burn! What now? I'm done. This is over. I should just give up and... no! Tiem! Tiem! I can't leave her to die! The government... Mother Brain... they do nothing. Nothing at all! They won't stop the Scoundrels, and now those rotten thieves have my beautiful girl! I'm not done yet! Wait... everyone's running, turning their vehicles around... not if I can help it!_

"Hey, you!"

_That idiot actually turned to look at me!_

_ "_Give me all your money! Empty your electr..."

_Hey, where's he going? Did he not see me blow up two vehicles and a bunch of bots? Moron! Let's see how his cruiser holds up to a gravity wave!_

_ Crushed like a tin can! And look how he weeps as I pull him from his smashed cruiser! Baby! Does he think I'll kill him? I'm not a killer! This was an accident! What? He wants to know what I'm going to do to him? Shut up! I should put a plasma ring over his mouth! How is it not clear that he's my hostage now? Can't he see I'm dragging him back to the bridge?_

_ This bridge is mine now! Anyone who tries to enter must pay the toll! _My toll! _So help me Light, I will get Tiem back! You hear that, Ma Brain? You're in my head, aren't you? Give me my daughter and I'll give you this stupid bridge! Understand?_

_

* * *

_

Algol was dipping below the horizon, looking to Rolf like one of the many plasma force field domes that dotted Paseo City had malfunctioned and was giving off a magnificent glare. It had been a long day of preparation, including research at the library, technique registration at the data center, medical updates at the clone labs and hospital, and now bad news-though not for Rolf-at the teleport station.

"Nei, I can't take you with me to Oputa. I'm sorry," Rolf told Nei, trying to sound truly broken up about not being able to purchase a teleport permit for Nei, but secretly relieved that she'd have to return home, away from his dangerous mission.

"Aw, but Rolf!"

"Not again, please! I'm not going to take a transport when I can get there much more quickly by teleporting. Sorry, that's just the way it is."

Nei froze on the sidewalk as Rolf kept walking towards the transit station. Before he turned around to drag her along, he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. This was exhausting. He was sure Nei would get bored during his research. That never happened. She seemed to _like _learning all about the various Mother Brain systems on Motavia. After that, he was sure she'd concede once teleporting wasn't an option. That didn't happen, either; instead, she begged and pleaded and begged some more for Rolf to take the long way with her. Now she was resorting to stubborn, childish behavior to make Rolf give in once again. He _had _to put his foot down this time.

"Oh well," Rolf shrugged as he turned around and walked back to the teleport station, waltzing right past Nei without looking at her. "I was going to take you home so we could enjoy supper together before I leave, but you seem to have stepped in some super glue. I guess I'll be off to Oputa then. Bye!"

Nei gasped, spun around and pulled his sleeve. "You wouldn't leave me here all alone!"

"I wouldn't?" Rolf feigned ignorance, putting a finger on his chin and pretending to contemplate Nei's assertion. "You're better armed than I am right now, after I bought you those claws you kept asking for. You're faster than I am, too. I bet you're a better fighter than I am, actually." He smirked. "Anyone would be completely foolish to openly attack you. I'm entirely confident you can find your way home safely." And with that, Rolf leaned down and gave Nei a quick peck on her forehead and walked off, grinning as soon as he had his back to her. He heard the first sniffle, then another, followed by a whimper.

"No, wait..." Nei swallowed a sob, catching up with her foster brother. "I... I want us to eat together. Just like you said! Please?"

Rolf made sure not to act too hastily. After a good pause he replied, "On one condition: This is the _last time _we discuss you coming with me. I'll tell you what; if it takes longer than a week, I'll spend every weekend at home. Will that be okay?" Much to Rolf's relief, Nei finally, reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. "Good," he exhaled. "Now, let's go home and..."

Just then his mobile comm signaled an incoming call, interrupting his conversation with Nei. He pulled the device from his belt and accepted the call, and the comm's screen filled with the commander's distraught visage. This couldn't be good.

"Rolf. My geo-tracer indicates you're still in Paseo," was the commander's hasty greeting. "Report to Central Tower immediately. There's been an incident at North Bridge."

Rolf scratched his temple. "What does that have to do with my mission?"

Commander O'Conner couldn't have looked more grave. "Nothing, but I need my best agents back at Central. _Now._"

Rolf knew he should agree and end the call, but this was already shaping up to be his weirdest day in recent history. He continued, "Nei's with me."

"Nei? Oh... right. Bring her with you. Yes, actually, she might be able to help us."

Rolf and Nei both stared at each other. "What?" puzzled Rolf. "How would Nei..."

"Darum."

Silence reigned for a few heartbeats. Nei began inching behind Rolf; her mind played back images of seven months prior, of Darum hunting her down like an animal. She was reverting to her old self; she clung to Rolf like a child, fearing for her life the way she had when Darum wished to kill her. Rolf was her protector then; he was her protector now. He was her shield.

Rolf felt Nei's grip on his arm tighten. He turned back to her and said in confidence, "Don't worry. The commander would never put you in the same room as that monster. I'm sure he just wants to ask some questions." He put a reassuring arm around her. _I'll die before Darum puts another finger on her again, _he bitterly thought as he looked back at the commander. "We'll be there shortly," he said finally.

"Good." The screen went dark.

Rolf secured his comm to his belt and tended to Nei, who had grown still and quiet. "You don't have to come. I'll tell Commander O'Conner that you aren't ready for..."

"No," Nei interrupted. She took in a long breath and stood tall. It was time to make use of this forced adulthood; there didn't seem to be an end to her accelerated aging. Who knew how long she'd have left to live, anyway? She couldn't waste her life at Rolf's house, and besides, the chance to prove to Rolf that she really was mature and courageous, mentally as well as physically, had just dropped out of the sky and right into her lap. Or into Rolf's communicator, anyway. "I want to do this. For you."

Rolf was taken aback by Nei's sudden determination. It wasn't that Nei never looked determined, but concerning Darum, it was unexpected, certainly. He perused her with a critical glare, scanning for signs of deception (and Nei was a terrible liar), but all he detected was honest fortitude. Perhaps that hybrid DNA of hers really was made of tougher science.

"All right, then," Rolf said as he nodded, urging the both of them to double time back to Central Tower, "but don't do it for me. Do it for _you._"

Nei beamed back at Rolf. She had something even better in mind, though. _I'll do this for both of us, _she resolved inwardly while rubbing her palm over the back of her other hand, feeling the tips of her claw's retracted blades.

* * *

_Author's note: Many apologies for the strong language in the first part of this chapter. I know it's not my usual style. I tried refraining from cursing too much, but in doing so, Darum came off as completely unbelievable, reduced to a silly, bowdlerized version of himself. Should I change this to an "M" rating now? I don't know how many f-bombs I can use before having to move into "mature" territory._


End file.
